HiJackFrostcup Collection
by JakeTheStoryTeller
Summary: This Is a collection of Hijack/Frostcup one shots, some romantic, others a bit of humour. This is just a collection of random one shots that could be based on anything from a, pokemon Hijack/Frostcup to High school one shots.
1. Fight Of The Elements

_**Disclaimer: I do not own, Avatar The Last Air Bender, Rise of the Guardians, How to train your dragon, Tangled or Brave. This story was created for fan based purposes only.**_

 _ **A/N - This is a collection of Hijack one shots. To help improve my writing skills, this first one is an Avatar the last air bender one-shot.**_

 _ **Hiccup's P.O.V:**_

As the whistle blew the stadium, grew silent. It was time for me and the love of my life, to face off in the final match to see who will be crowned best fighter in the world this year. Sitting cheering both of us on is our friends Merida, who's fire bending skills will leave you roasting alive, and Rapunzel who is a master air bender. I was lucky to beat her in my match, if I hadn't used my Earth bending skills to block her attack, I would have lost.

I need to be careful though of Jack, even if I am his lover, he's going to give it his all and so am I.

We stand to face each other about seven meters away from each other, I can tell by the way Jack's bodies positioned that his first move will be an attack. So what I should do is try and defend and counter his attack.

The moment the bell rings Jack send a giant blast of water in my direction, I use my earth bending to create a wall made of rock in front of me to block his attack, then I smash the wall I created so hard sending it at full speed directly at Jack.

However, Jack must have been expecting my move and creates a ramp out of water and lowers the water's temperature to freeze it into ice. The wall goes up the ramp and completely misses Jack.

I try another attack, using my earth bending skills to send three boulders at him. He counters my attack by creating a giant tidal wave which completely washes me away. As I struggle to get back up on my two feet, Jack sends a ball of water that hits me so hard it feels like I've been shot.

I stumble backwards taking wave after wave of Jack's attacks but as I go to counter Jack uses his Water bending to send a mixture of the sand that we're standing on and water directly into my eyes. Blinding me.

I'm down on my knees, and I can barely stand up when I hear Merida and Rapunzel calling my name cheering me on. I focus and try to concentrate as hard as I can and use an ancient Technic known to earth benders called the seismic quake. This sends out vibrations in the ground allowing me to feel and give me a clear picture in my mind as to where Jack is.

Once I sense him, I can hear his next attack coming. I can listen to the sound of the water as it rushes towards me at full speed, I may be blind for now, but I can picture the attack and know when it's about to hit me, allowing me to dodge it.

I can hear the audience, and even Jack let out a gasp of disbelief as to what just happened. I then rub my face clean of the sand and open my eyes just in time to be knocked off my feet again by another one of Jack's attacks.

I literally have had enough and put all the remaining energy I have left in one attack. Using the ground around me, I use the rock underneath the stand that I'm standing on and send it flying high up into the air. I hit it with so much force that the boulder shatters into at least fifty football sized rocks that rain down from the sky.

Jack, however, uses his water bending techniques and creates a giant whirlpool to catch all the rocks in and sends it directly to me. It hits me, and I feel like a building has collapsed on top of me. I lay there on the ground unable to get up, as Jack is crowned the winner of the Tournament. He quickly runs over to me and uses his Water bending skills to clean me up and apologise for getting to carried away.

"No need to apologise, it was entertaining," I say.

"Really? Thanks, Hiccup," he says planting a kiss on my forehead, making me blush a dark red.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, the winner of the World Bending Tournament, Jack Frost" announces the announcer for the tournament.

The sun sets on the horizon giving the stadium an orange glow. Jack's the one person I'm happy losing too, besides he's the better bender out of both of us.

I was at a disadvantage the moment the battle started, Earth bending focuses on mostly defensive bending, where as Water bending can be used both defensively and send a powerful attack.

I rest my head on Jack's shoulders as a cool breeze wafts through the air. As I close my eyes I can't help but dream of the future, of our Son Hiro who we adopted only about a year ago. Merida helps him with his Fire bending, she is the only person I trust to help him master his Fire bending. Jack was hesitant when Merida offered to help train Hiro, due to her being so recluse sometimes. For the first few months of Hiro's training, he actually watched and interfered if he thought things were getting too dangerous.

I eventually had to drag him away so Merida and Hiro could train. Just like every five-year-old Hiro has way too much energy to know what to do with. I have to say Merida is a great teacher, she's only teaching Hiro the basics of Fire bending.

Life is going so well, I hope it will always be this way.

 _ **A/N - This is my first one shot, hope it is good. This will be a collection of Hijack one shots. Hope you all enjoyed and if you have any ideas on future one shots let I know.**_


	2. New Found Love

Disclaimer: I do not own How To Train Your Dragon or Rise Of The Guardians

A/N - This is based on a true story, because the person who is playing Jack is one of my closest friends, so enjoy.

The first time I saw him smile was when the teacher reminded us that it would soon be summer vacation. It was as if the darkness lifted for a brief second as the sunny days of summer cast their light upon his face, bringing at last a solace to the trapped soul beneath the flesh. It made my day, no matter how fleeting the expression was, just to see that glimmer of chance that he might be happy again.

I had watched him for months, never saying a word. It was never done openly. I couldn't let him know about me, even though I knew about him. Maybe if there was a chance he would accept me, I could do it; I could let him know how I felt. But I knew the pain was all too real. I could never replace what he had lost.

That didn't stop me from looking; casting glances his way when he was working on an assignment, or daydreaming about him as he stared out the window with a blank expression. It wasn't just because of the way he looked, though that was certainly a draw all on its own, but there was something more about him that I could not explain which pulled me toward him. My best guess was that I wanted to help ease his pain. I couldn't bear to see him so heartbroken.

But the smile faded and so did the day, and the last few weeks dragged on. I continued to watch for signs of happiness from him, but as the summer drew nearer all I saw was anxiousness. When the final bell rang on the last day of class he was the first one out of the room. For a fleeting moment I considered running after him, knowing that this might be the last time I saw him before the next school year began, but I couldn't.

It just wasn't meant to be.

Summer. I couldn't wait to finally enjoy a break from school, and a break from responsibility. I'm sure it's the same for all other fourteen year old boys. It was different for us than the younger kids. Our parents allowed us more freedom and a later curfew, but it wasn't as good as it was for the older kids. We couldn't drive, and the jobs we could get to earn ourselves spending money were far more difficult to find. If we wanted money, we had to beg; maybe do some extra chores for an increase in our allowance, and if we wanted an adventure, we had to walk, or ride our bikes.

My parents wanted me to enjoy the summer as much as I could. They felt bad for uprooting me in the middle of the school year like they had, but my father's transfer had made that unavoidable. They gave me an increase in my allowance, which would make it easier to do things, if there was anyone to do them with. I had made a few friends, but none of them were serious ones. None of them were close enough for me to invite on summer adventures or to tell my dark secrets to.

And so I was destined to spend the majority of my summer alone. I'd done it before, but hoped that this time it would be different. But by the second week in, I was bored of the routine, and spent most of my time in my room, daydreaming. As I lay on my bed on one particular day, I realized that the power to change my destiny was in my hands. I could make of the summer what I wanted to. There were still places I could go that I could find people my age, and maybe that friend I craved was still waiting to be found.

My thoughts immediately turned to my favourite summer activity. With sudden excitement, I dug my swimming suit out of my bottom drawer and quickly changed into it. I pulled on a thin shirt that would be more manageable with the heat, and then rushed out the door to grab my bike. In less than fifteen minutes I was at the community pool, a towel in my hand, and stepping through the fenced off area into a swarm of kids. I smiled as I saw some kids I recognized from school, and I knew this was the best idea I could have come up with.

I swam through the crowds of kids until I met up with my peers. It wasn't long before I joined a water fight, and a few moments later I felt like a regular kid again. This was what summer was all about, I realized. I had been missing out, stuck in my fears. Because I hadn't been brave enough to venture out before, I hadn't known how much fun I could have. The kids I was swimming with were easy to get along with, and I began to see how little it took to make friends. As I laughed and played along with them, I couldn't help but wonder if I had been wrong to avoid approaching the boy in my class those weeks before. Maybe if I had reached out to him, he would be with us now.

I excused myself for a moment, telling my new friends that I had to use the restroom, though in truth I had to think about this new revelation. My thoughts returned to the boy, and the pain I knew he felt. Once more in my daydream I saw him smile, and it filled me with hope. In a moment the memory would fade away again, and I would be left with nothing but the warm feeling.

But the memory didn't fade. Squinting in the light I realized that I was seeing that smile again, though this time it was aimed in my direction. The pool sat at the base of a hill in the middle of the city park, with several large shade trees standing tall from the slope beside it. The boy from my dream sat beneath the shade, a book in his hand as he smiled down at the kids in the pool, and at that very moment it seemed as if he were smiling just for me.

Without meaning to my eyes met his and I smiled back. The expression seemed to startle him, and his smile slipped as he quickly put his book away and stood up. He turned his back to me and made his way up and over the hill. I watched him until he was out of sight, wondering if I had upset him somehow. Not knowing what to think, I returned to the poolside where I said goodbye to my new friends, and exchanged numbers, promising to return the next day. I gathered my few things and headed outside, where I once again climbed on my bike, this time to head home.

But I took it slowly. I was out of energy, as I pondered what my exchange with the other boy had meant. I worried that in smiling back I had somehow given myself away, and that the boy now knew the secret in my heart. Somehow he knew how much I ached for his smile, and had taken it away from me, not wanting to give me something that so rarely belonged to him.

Tears came unbidden to my eyes as I came to a spotlight, wondering if I had somehow ruined any chance I had with the boy without even saying a word. I hung my head in sorrow until the roar of the cars to my side informed me that the light had changed. Looking up, I focused on the path ahead that would take me home, not wanting to deal with the thoughts any longer than I had to.

That's when I saw him again. He was walking with a purpose, his book clenched tightly under his arm. Unable to tear my eyes away, I watched as he made a turn I hadn't expected. He had entered the city cemetery.

I couldn't help myself. Hopping off my bike so that I would not catch up to him too quickly, I walked down to the low stone wall that separated the side walk from the land of the dead. My curiosity had been piqued, and somehow it was overriding my fear. At some point over the last few minutes, my tears had stopped flowing, and I was filled with a determination that they would not come back.

I knew that I was intruding upon a private moment as I came upon the boy again, but I couldn't back away. Not when I saw him kneel on the ground before the grave of the boy he had loved so deeply. Sobs overtook him as he touched the tombstone tenderly, running his hand across the name as he whispered it between his cries. I hid behind a tree, but still could not take my eyes away. I was torn between a need to approach him in comfort, and a need to run away. My internal struggle kept me rooted in place, waiting for a sign that would push me over the edge and make me choose one option over the other.

Then he regained control of himself, and he began to speak. It sounded like a conversation they had had a thousand times, but I could only hear one side, as if they were speaking over the phone. It didn't seem to matter to the boy that he wasn't receiving any response; he continued to chatter away as if nothing were out of the ordinary.

And then he smiled. It was the same smile that had lit up his face before, the one that made his face glow with the warmth of summer. He smiled as he recounted the day's events, and how he had thought of their love everywhere he went. His smile lit up even more as he talked about the people he had seen and spoken with, their friends and their families. And then he spoke of something I hadn't seen coming. He began to speak about me.

I stood in stunned silence as I listened to him talk about the moment at the pool. He remarked about how he sat in their usual spot, watching the other kids play. He hadn't meant to, but he couldn't help but check out the guys in the pool, and there was one in particular he couldn't keep his eyes off of. I looked down as he described my attire in every detail, wondering if this was truly happening.

"You don't have to hide. I know that you're there."

His statement caught me off guard. I looked up to see him staring directly at me. In sudden panic I threw myself behind the large tree and caught my breath, anxiously wondering if I should make a break for it. I had left my bike lying in the grass out in the open, and I would have to let him see me again in order to get it. Even though I knew that he had already seen me, I wanted to make a clean getaway if I could. With trepidation, I peeked back around the tree to see if he was still looking for me.

The look that awaited me nearly tore me apart. He was still smiling, though this was not the smile of summer, but of autumn. It was sad and mournful, as if he were saying goodbye to a fleeting moment of happiness. It was as if summer were dying inside of him.

When his eyes met mine again, I felt as if he were begging me to stay. Despite my fear I couldn't turn him down, not when I knew it was going to cause him pain. Taking a deep breath I stepped out from behind the tree. His eyes lit up instantly, and the smile returned to the warmth it had held previously. My confidence increasing with every step I walked toward him, until I stood by his side before the grave.

He looked away from me nervously and back down at the tombstone. I followed his gaze and read the name silently. I had heard the name before, spoken in the halls whenever the boy would walk by. Everyone had known about their relationship, and it wasn't even kept secret from the new kid. There was a certain reverence reserved for the boy's loss which had been felt by the entire student body. Whoever the tombstone belonged to, it was someone who had left a void for more than just his lover who stood beside me. Every student had felt his passing. Everyone but me, that is. For I had never known the great kid who slept beneath my feet, neither could I truly grasp the pain his lover felt. Perhaps that was what drew me in. I wanted to know his world, no matter how dark it was.

"I've seen you watching me," he spoke again, shattering my musings and bringing me back to the reality of the moment. I didn't look up at him, and I knew he wasn't looking at me either. He had brought me into this moment, but it was still his time with his lover, and he was not about to exclude the boy he loved from our conversation.

"You have?" I asked nervously. This was all new territory for me, but there was no sense denying the truth simply because I was scared of his reaction to it. He already knew the truth, so what good would it do me to run away from the issue?

"Yeah…" he confirmed with a sigh, but then stopped, unable to finish the thought. I began to grow even more nervous until he suddenly went on to admit, "I was too wrapped up in myself to say anything though." He turned toward me for a moment as he held out his hand and said, "My name is Hiccup, by the way. But I'm sure you already knew that didn't you?"

"Yes," I replied quickly, taking his hand. I was surprised at how soft and warm it was, and it took me a minute to realize that I had stopped my thought there. "Oh I'm Jack," I added with a blush as I let go of his hand. He smiled at me supportively, once again filling me with the warmth of his soul.

"And I knew that already…" Hiccup said with a chuckle. Then he blushed as well and looked back to the gravestone. We returned to our silent pondering for another moment until he whispered, "I'm surprised you followed me here."

"I am too," I replied, my cheeks turning an even deeper shade of red. "I don't really know why I did, but now that I've spoken to you, I'm glad I decided to."

"Me too," he whispered, glancing back up at me again. This time his smile had little of the sadness in it, until he turned his eyes back to his lover's name again.

The silence stretched on for several minutes as I stole several glances at him and considered asking the question I had been dying to know. Realizing that it seemed as if I could ask him anything, I took a deep breath and asked, "How did he die?"

"Drunk driver," he replied without emotion. "We had just celebrated our first anniversary. I'm sure neither of us expected it would be our last."

"I'm sorry," I said, shaking my head helplessly. "I can't imagine what that must have been like."

"The death itself was something I came to terms with after the first few months," He admitted quietly. He stared at the gravestone with moisture returning to his eyes as he went on, "but it's his absence that I feel every day. We were so happy together. I know that most people don't think you can find true love at thirteen, but we really did." He turned his smile toward me, despite the sadness in his eyes. Wiping away the tears from his cheek he continued, "He was my best friend, but he was so much more. I spend these summer days going to the places we used to love, doing the things that we always did. I can't stand the thought of not having him around, and I feel like if I stop, he'll disappear."

I let the thought digest inside of my mind before I observed, "I heard you speaking to him earlier."

"Yeah…" he said, wiping away the tears again as his smile faded a bit, "maybe I'm just crazy."

"No," I replied firmly, causing him to look at me in surprised. "No you're not," I insisted again, maintaining eye contact so that he could see that I meant every word. "There's nothing wrong with keeping him around. He's still alive in your memories, and he should stay that way."

"Thank you, Jack," he replied after a moment. I was rewarded a few seconds later by the smile returning to his face again.

"You're welcome," I answered without hesitation. The silence returned, but this time it was Hiccup who seemed to be fidgeting, fighting with something he wanted to say but could not find the words, or possibly the courage.

I was about to tell him that he should speak his mind when he turned to me and asked, "Can I ask you something?"

"Sure. Anything."

"Why have you been watching me?"

It wasn't a question I wanted to answer, but I knew I couldn't back down now. I had to give him the truth. "From the moment I first saw you, I wanted to be your friend."

"I'd like that," he replied as he turned back to me again. "But why?"

"At first I saw how sad you were, and I wanted to make you feel better," I explained, unable to finish the thought. It was hard to bear my feelings, and I wasn't sure that I could.

But Hiccup wasn't going to give me a choice. He pressed the issue by asking, "And then?"

"And then I saw your smile," I answered with a blush.

"My smile?" He asked with a raised eyebrow.

"You smiled at the thought of summer," I explained. Seeing that he still had no idea what I was referring to, I went on, "I saw your face light up when you knew the school year was ending. In that small moment, my goal changed."

He nodded slowly, but I wasn't finished. "I wanted to see that smile on your face every day," I explained further, blushing but unwilling to look away. I made sure to look into his eyes as I added with a smile, "I wanted you to have summer forever."

Hiccup looked as if he were going to cry again, but there wasn't a bit of sadness in the tears that fell across his face. For a third time he wiped away the tears, but this time when his arm came away I saw the smile I had been waiting for in full bloom. The smile of summer had returned, and my heart skipped a beat as he spoke, the radiance of that grin touching every word. "Come on, you're still new in town. Let me show you around. I think it's about time I remembered what summer is supposed to feel like."

It wasn't until we reached the exit to the cemetery that I realized he had grabbed my hand. I looked at our hands in wonder, then back up to his face. Summer had come again, and this was one I would never forget.

A/N - The End, hope you enjoyed. My friend and his boyfriend helped me write this. However they asked to remain anonymous so I will not include their names in any of my stories, as that is what they want.


	3. You Had ME At Hello

A/N - I do not own How to train your dragon or Rise of the guardians, this story was created for fan based purposes only.

Hiccup's P.O.V:

I rushed out of my classroom, tripping on the way out. I groaned and caught myself, pushing past the hollering students. I finally managed to get out of the pit of students, walking quickly to my next class, Chemistry. Since I'm ahead of my grade, I have science with the juniors.

Today is the first day of school, and it's really fucking tough. I walked into class, everyone looked at me. I noticed I was the only freshmen in the class. There was only one seat left, and it was next to Jackson Frost.

Jackson is an openly gay student. He's about six feet with chestnut short hair, he has dark brown eyes and a well structured face. He's one of those theatre kids too. A lot of people love him, mostly girls. He always seems happy as well. I look over at him, and he looks miserable.

"Wow, what a fag." I hear one guy say. "Nobody sits next to the gay kid, he might get a crush on you!" Another guy laughed.

I smiled at Jackson and walked over to sit next to him. "Hi I'm Hiccup" I smiled. Jackson looked at me smiling slightly. "Hi, I'm Jackson. Nice to meet you" I nodded "You too".

Jackson and I talked for a few minutes. I learned a lot about him. He's actually really fun and nice. I don't get why people bully him, he's actually one of the only awesome people in this entire school. Then, a teacher walked in. "Hi class. I'm Mrs. Toothiana," She smiled at us. "I see you've met our new freshmen student, Hiccup" She looked at me. Before Jackson told me that his friend's mother worked in the school, and that she was our Chemistry teacher for the year. I smiled and nodded.

It was finally the end of the school day. I rushed to my locker pushing against the crazy kids yelling and shouting across the hall. I got to my locker, putting my combination in and opening. I quickly grabbed my stuff and put it in my locker, slamming it shut as I walked out of the building.

"Hey!" I felt a hand on my shoulder. I turned around and saw Jackson smiling.

"Oh hey Jackson" I smiled as he walked next to me.

"Hey do you like maybe wann-" Suddenly a guy pushed him to the ground; all his books fell. I turned around to the guy that pushed him. It was one of the guys that was teasing him in Chemistry class. "Gayboy has a boyfriend" He grinned looking at me.

I sighed and looked at him. "Fuck off cunt" I shouted at him, and turned back to Jackson helping him up and picking up his books.

"Fucking pricks". I mumbled looking at the guy running onto him bus.

"Don't worry about it Hiccup, seriously it's fine." He rubbed the dirt off from his shirt, a bit of dust flying in the air. How could I just let that go? Jackson didn't deserve this, he doesn't deserve any of this crap.

I shook my head. "It's really not". We walked down the stairs in the front of the building, then walked down the side walk to the bus.

"It is, I really don't care." Jackson looked at me.

"No. It's not." I heard a voice in the distance. "There's two faggots in the school now!" He shouted, running up to me.

"Just ignore it." Jackson sighed, mumbling and kept walking, but a little faster.

"Gay Boys!" The guy laughed obnoxiously. I turned around and balled my hand into a fist, punching him in the jaw. "You know what? I am! I'm a fucking Gayboy. I'm Jackson's boyfriend so what?" The guy fell to the ground and got up quickly.

"Hiccup, no!" I heard Jackson's behind me as he grabbed my arm.

I shock him off throwing my backpack to the side.

"Leave my boyfriend alone you fucking cunt." I punched him , my fist coming in contact with his stomach as he grunted and fell to the ground clutching his stomach. Jackson was looking at me, his mouth open in shock. I walked up to him, and grabbed his face putting my hands on either side of his cheeks and kissed him in front of everyone.

A lot of people stopped for a few seconds, students and teachers staring at us while they walked by. I heard all types of reactions. A group of girls behind me were shouting as they passed by us. "Too many feels!, I cant!"

Another group of girls giggled; "Cute!"

I heard a group of guys. "I knew they were going to end up dating, North even called it!" I heard chuckling. "He's a pretty cool kid, Jackson will be super happy." Another guy added. I could tell those guys were his friends.

Jackson pulled away, looking at me. "What was that.." His voice trailed off. I smiled at him.

"A kiss. What did you think it was?" I grinned.

He smiled and hugged me, "Are you serious about dating?"

"Yeah," I replied. I hear Mrs Toothiana yelling at the guy that was bullying him. I glanced behind me, watching the teacher grab him by the arm, dragging him back in the school. "I mean only if you're up for it." I looked at him.

"I want all of you everyday forever. You and me everyday" Jackson looked into my eyes, pressing his lips against mine. I went on my tippy-toes, wrapping my arms around his neck and he wrapped his arms around my waist. To be honest, his lips are really soft.

After a couple of seconds, he pulled away and picked up my backpack for me.

"Thanks babe." I smiled at him and grabbed my backpack as I held his hand. He bit his lip, blushing as I grabbed his hand. God he looks so cute when he blushes.

"I wanna introduce you to my parents." He swung our hands back and forth as we walked to him car.

A/N - I hope you all enjoyed this story, let me know what you thought of it, and leave a review, stay awesome boys/girls.


	4. Big Four Play Date (Frostcup)

A/N - So I though why not write a cute little baby chapter, with the big four. Here's hoping this is cute.

Normal P.O.V:

Merida, Rapunzel, Jack and Hiccup are left with there babysitter, while there mothers and father's are at work. Jack is eight years old, Merida is also eight, Rapunzel is seven and Hiccup is the baby of the bunch being only six and a half years old.

"Hey guys, let's play a game called find cool stuff in the babysitter's room" says Jack as he runs up the stairs as Rapunzel and Merida run up after him as Hiccup slowly climbs the stairs after them.

Hey, guys, wait up" he says climbing one step at a time, due to his size. When Hiccup gets to the door frame of the babysitter's room, Rapunzel, Merida and Jack are all crowded around something on the ground.

"I found it under the pillow" says Rapunzel.

"Yaoi?" says Merida confused.

"What is it?" asks Hiccuo as he joins the others.

Merida decides to pick it up and look at the pages, she drops it onto the ground with a look of shock on her face. Just then Tooth the baby sitter walks in and looks a little angry but she tries to be calm, Tooth being the oldest out of the five of them at sixteen.

"You guys, who told you that you were allowed in my room?" she asks softly.

"We're sorry Tooth" says Jack flashing his smile which makes every adult melt. Rapunzel uses this time to put the book back under Tooth's pillow.

"Come on, I made cookies" says Tooth as she leads the four children back down stairs.

As the children sit in the sitting room eating cookies, Merida is still in a state of shock. When Tooth decides to go into the other room to study for her finals, Jack, Rapunzel and Hiccup all move closer to Merida.

"So what was in it Merida?" asks Rapunzel curiously.

"T-T-Two-B-B-" she stutters.

"Move Punzie, I know what to do" says Jack as Rapunzel moves out of the way.

"Knock knock, princess you home?" teases Jack. Merida hates being called a princess, as she is more of the tom boy type of girl. Jack catches the punch Merida throws his way.

"Glad to see your back" he says teasingly.

"Shut up, frosty the snow boy!" shouts Merida.

So Merida what was in the book?" asks Rapunzel again.

"It was- it was- two boys kissing, I didn't read what they where saying" she says.

"Two boys, you mean like Hiccup and Jack?" asks Rapunzel.

Merida nods.

The four of them spend about half an hour recreating what was going on in the book, Jack has one had on Hiccup's hip the other against his cheek.

"Like this?" asks Jack.

"Yeah" nods Merida.

"What else?" asks Rapunzel.

"The other boy had his arms around the other boys neck" replies Merida recalling what she saw. Hiccup begins to shack.

"You heard Merida, Hiccup, put your arms around Jack neck" replies Rapunzel. Hiccup puts his arms behind Jack's neck and crosses them.

"And they were kissing" adds Merida.

Jack slowly lowers his lips onto Hiccup's, but Hiccup panics and tries to push Jack away, but he isn't strong enough. Both the young boys lips press against each other, and Rapunzel and Merida let out small giggles. When Jack and Hiccup pull away, Hiccup's face is bright red.

"Huh, Hiccup your face has gone red, are you sick" says Jack as he puts his hand against Hiccup's forehead. Hiccup sits on the ground and hides his head away from the others, making himself into a small ball. As he beings to cry.

"Hiccup?' asks Rapunzel worried.

"What's wrong?" adds Jack.

"That was my first kiss, I wanted to save that for the person I married" says Hiccup through his tears.

"Well in that case, looks like your going to be Hiccup Frost" replies Jack as he pats his best friend on the back and laughs little.

'You don't mean that" says Hiccup as he sniffles.

"Yes I do, you were my first kiss to Hiccup" replies Jack as he hugs Hiccup. The small boy lifts his head up and looks into Jack's sapphire like eyes. As Jack plants a small kiss on Hiccup's forehead.

"Oh no, if those two aren't careful Hiccup could end up pregnant, if they kiss to much" says Rapunzel.

"What!" says the brunette coloured boy terrified by the thought.

"Don't be silly Punzie, only mummies can have babies" replies Merida.

"Yeah, but if Jack were the daddy, wouldn't that make Hiccup the mummy?" asks Rapunzel confused.

"Don''t worry Hiccup, your not pregnant" whispers Jack in Hiccup's ear. Just then Tooth walks back into the room, and turn on the t.v.

"Hey guys, Pokemon is on" she says turning up the volume.

The four sit on the sofa, Hiccup lies his head on Jack's shoulder and ends up drifting of to sleep, not long after, Jack also falls asleep, leaving the two girls up talking about the two boys and how cute the two are together.

A/N - Hehe, I tried to be cute, using a real experience, of finding a Yaoi manga when I was younger, however I didn't get to react any kisses or anything. I think this is kinda cute, what do you guys/girls think?


	5. Phenomenon

A/N - Hi everyone, this is a short from my fanfiction Midnight, it is a parody of the book Twilight retold through Hijack, and I thought I'd share a chapter of it with you, also probably one of the most famous scene that is well known in Twilight. Any ways without any more delay here is the newest addition to this one shot fanfiction collection.

Hiccup's P.O.V:

When I opened my eyes in the morning, something was different.

It was the light. It was still the gray-green light of a cloudy day in the forest, but it was clearer somehow. I realized there was no fog veiling my window. I jumped up to look outside, and then groaned in horror.

A fine layer of snow covered the yard, dusted the top of my truck, and whitened the road. But that wasn't the worst part. All the rain from yesterday had frozen solid coating the needles on the trees in fantastic, gorgeous patterns, and making the driveway a deadly ice slick. I had enough trouble not falling down when the ground was dry; it might be safer for me to go back to bed now.

Stoick had left for work before I got downstairs. In a lot of ways, living with Stoick was like having my own place, and I found myself reveling in the aloneness instead of being lonely.

I threw down a quick bowl of cereal and some orange juice from the carton. I felt excited to go to school, and that scared me. I knew it wasn't the stimulating learning environment I was anticipating, or seeing my new set of friends. If I was being honest with myself, I knew I was eager to get to school because I would see Jack Frost. And that was very, very stupid.

I should be avoiding him entirely after my brainless and embarrassing babbling yesterday. And I was suspicious of him; why should he lie about his eyes? I was still frightened of the hostility I sometimes felt emanating from him, and I was still tonguetied whenever I pictured his perfect face. I was well aware that my league and his league were spheres that did not touch. So I shouldn't be at all anxious to see him today.

It took every ounce of my concentration to make it down the icy brick driveway alive. I almost lost my balance when I finally got to the truck, but I managed to cling to the side mirror and save myself. Clearly, today was going to be nightmarish.

Driving to school, I distracted myself from my fear of falling and my unwanted speculations about Jack Frost by thinking about Mike and Eric, and the obvious difference in how teenage boys responded to me here. I was sure I looked exactly the same as I had in Phoenix. Maybe it was just that the boys back home had watched me pass slowly through all the awkward phases of adolescence and still thought of me that way. Perhaps it was because I was a novelty here, where novelties were few and far between. Possibly my crippling clumsiness was seen as endearing rather than pathetic, casting me as a damsel in distress.

Whatever the reason, Mike's puppy dog behavior and Eric's apparent rivalry with him were disconcerting. I wasn't sure if I didn't prefer being ignored.

My truck seemed to have no problem with the black ice that covered the roads. I drove very slowly, though, not wanting to carve a path of destruction through Main Street.

When I got out of my truck at school, I saw why I'd had so little trouble. Something silver caught my eye, and I walked to the back of the truck — carefully holding the side for support — to examine my tires. There were thin chains crisscrossed in diamond shapes around them. Stoick had gotten up who knows how early to put snow chains on my truck. My throat suddenly felt tight. I wasn't used to being taken care of, and Stoick's unspoken concern caught me by surprise.

I was standing by the back corner of the truck, struggling to fight back the sudden wave of emotion the snow chains had brought on, when I heard an odd sound.

It was a high-pitched screech, and it was fast becoming painfully loud. I looked up, startled.

I saw several things simultaneously. Nothing was moving in slow motion, the way it does in the movies. Instead, the adrenaline rush seemed to make my brain work much faster, and I was able to absorb in clear detail several things at once.

Jack Frost was standing four cars down from me, staring at me in horror. His face stood out from a sea of faces, all frozen in the same mask of shock. But of more immediate importance was the dark blue van that was skidding, tires locked and squealing against the brakes, spinning wildly across the ice of the parking lot. It was going to hit the back corner of my truck, and I was standing between them. I didn't even have time to close my eyes.

Just before I heard the shattering crunch of the van folding around the truck bed, something hit me, hard, but not from the direction I was expecting. My head cracked against the icy blacktop, and I felt something solid and cold pinning me to the ground. I was lying on the pavement behind the tan car I'd parked next to. But I didn't have a chance to notice anything else, because the van was still coming. It had curled gratingly around the end of the truck and, still spinning and sliding, was about to collide with me again.

A low oath made me aware that someone was with me, and the voice was impossible not to recognize. Two long, white hands shot out protectively in front of me, and the van shuddered to a stop a foot from my face, the large hands fitting providentially into a deep dent in the side of the van's body.

Then his hands moved so fast they blurred. One was suddenly gripping under the body of the van, and something was dragging me, swinging my legs around like a ragdoll's, till they hit the tire of the tan car. A groaning metallic thud hurt my ears, and the van settled, glass popping, onto the asphalt — exactly where, a second ago, my legs had been.

It was absolutely silent for one long second before the screaming began. In the abrupt bedlam, I could hear more than one person shouting my name. But more clearly than all the yelling, I could hear Jack Frost's low, frantic voice in my ear.

"Hiccup? Are you all right?"

"I'm fine." My voice sounded strange. I tried to sit up, and realized he was holding me against the side of his body in an iron grasp.

"Be careful," he warned as I struggled. "I think you hit your head pretty hard."

I became aware of a throbbing ache centered above my left ear.

"Ow," I said, surprised.

"That's what I thought." His voice, amazingly, sounded like he was suppressing laughter.

"How in the…" I trailed off, trying to clear my head, get my bearings. "How did you get over here so fast?"

"I was standing right next to you, Hiccup," he said, his tone serious again.

I turned to sit up, and this time he let me, releasing his hold around my waist and sliding as far from me as he could in the limited space. I looked at his concerned, innocent expression and was disoriented again by the force of his sapphire-colored eyes.

What was I asking him?

And then they found us, a crowd of people with tears streaming down their faces, shouting at each other, shouting at us.

"Don't move," someone instructed.

"Get Tyler out of the van!" someone else shouted.

There was a flurry of activity around us. I tried to get up, but Jack's cold hand pushed my shoulder down.

"Just stay put for now."

"But it's cold," I complained. It surprised me when he chuckled under his breath. There was an edge to the sound.

"You were over there," I suddenly remembered, and his chuckle stopped short. "You were by your car."

His expression turned hard. "No, I wasn't."

"I saw you." All around us was chaos. I could hear the gruffer voices of adults arriving on the scene. But I obstinately held on to our argument; I was right, and he was going to admit it.

"Hiccup, I was standing with you, and I pulled you out of the way." He unleashed the full, devastating power of his eyes on me, as if trying to communicate something crucial.

"No." I set my jaw.

The blue in his eyes sparkled. "Please, Hiccup."

"Why?" I demanded.

"Trust me," he pleaded, his soft voice overwhelming.

I could hear the sirens now. "Will you promise to explain everything to me later?"

"Fine," he snapped, abruptly exasperated.

"Fine," I repeated angrily.

It took six EMTs and two teachers — Mr. Varner and Coach Clapp — to shift the van far enough away from us to bring the stretchers in. Jack vehemently refused his, and I tried to do the same, but the traitor told them I'd hit my head and probably had a concussion. I almost died of humiliation when they put on the neck brace. It looked like the entire school was there, watching soberly as they loaded me in the back of the ambulance. Jack got to ride in the front. It was maddening.

To make matters worse, Chief Haddock arrived before they could get me safely away.

"Hiccup!" he yelled in panic when he recognized me on the stretcher.

"I'm completely fine, Stoic — Dad," I sighed. "There's nothing wrong with me."

He turned to the closest EMT for a second opinion. I tuned him out to consider the jumble of inexplicable images churning chaotically in my head. When they'd lifted me away from the car, I had seen the deep dent in the tan car's bumper — a very distinct dent that fit the contours of Jack's shoulders… as if he had braced himself against the car with enough force to damage the metal frame…

And then there was his family, looking on from the distance, with expressions that ranged from disapproval to fury but held no hint of concern for their brother's safety.

I tried to think of a logical solution that could explain what I had just seen — a solution that excluded the assumption that I was insane.

Naturally, the ambulance got a police escort to the county hospital. I felt ridiculous the whole time they were unloading me. What made it worse was that Jack simply glided through the hospital doors under his own power. I ground my teeth together.

They put me in the emergency room, a long room with a line of beds separated by pastel-patterned curtains. A nurse put a pressure cuff on my arm and a thermometer under my tongue. Since no one bothered pulling the curtain around to give me some privacy, I decided I wasn't obligated to wear the stupid-looking neck brace anymore. When the nurse walked away, I quickly unfastened the Velcro and threw it under the bed.

There was another flurry of hospital personnel, another stretcher brought to the bed next to me. I recognized Tyler Crowley from my Government class beneath the bloodstained bandages wrapped tightly around his head. Tyler looked a hundred times worse than I felt. But he was staring anxiously at me.

"Hiccup, I'm so sorry!"

"I'm fine, Tyler — you look awful, are you all right?" As we spoke, nurses began unwinding his soiled bandages, exposing a myriad of shallow slices all over his forehead and left cheek.

He ignored me. "I thought I was going to kill you! I was going too fast, and I hit the ice wrong…" He winced as one nurse started dabbing at his face.

"Don't worry about it; you missed me."

"How did you get out of the way so fast? You were there, and then you were gone…"

"Umm… Jack pulled me out of the way."

He looked confused. "Who?"

"Jack Frost — he was standing next to me." I'd always been a terrible liar; I didn't sound convincing at all.

"Frost? I didn't see him… wow, it was all so fast, I guess. Is he okay?"

"I think so. He's here somewhere, but they didn't make him use a stretcher."

I knew I wasn't crazy. What had happened? There was no way to explain away what I'd seen.

They wheeled me away then, to X-ray my head. I told them there was nothing wrong, and I was right. Not even a concussion. I asked if I could leave, but the nurse said I had to talk to a doctor first. So I was trapped in the ER, waiting, harassed by Tyler 's constant apologies and promises to make it up to me. No matter how many times I tried to convince him I was fine, he continued to torment himself. Finally, I closed my eyes and ignored him. He kept up a remorseful mumbling.

"Is she sleeping?" a musical voice asked. My eyes flew open.

Jack was standing at the foot of my bed, smirking. I glared at him. It wasn't easy — it would have been more natural to ogle.

"Hey, Jack, I'm really sorry —"Tyler began.

Jack lifted a hand to stop him.

"No blood, no foul," he said, flashing his brilliant teeth. He moved to sit on the edge of Tyler 's bed, facing me. He smirked again.

"So, what's the verdict?" he asked me.

"There's nothing wrong with me at all, but they won't let me go," I complained.

"How come you aren't strapped to a gurney like the rest of us?"

"It's all about who you know," he answered. "But don't worry, I came to spring you."

Then a doctor walked around the corner, and my mouth fell open. He was young, he was blond… and he was handsomer than any movie star I'd ever seen. He was pale, though, and tired-looking, with circles under his eyes. From Stoick's description, this had to be Jack's father.

"So, Mister Haddock," Dr. Frost said in a remarkably appealing voice, "how are you feeling?"

"I'm fine," I said, for the last time, I hoped.

He walked to the lightboard on the wall over my head, and turned it on.

"Your X-rays look good," he said. "Does your head hurt? Jack said you hit it pretty hard."

"It's fine," I repeated with a sigh, throwing a quick scowl toward Jack.

The doctor's cool fingers probed lightly along my skull. He noticed when I winced.

"Tender?" he asked.

"Not really." I'd had worse.

I heard a chuckle, and looked over to see Jack's patronizing smile. My eyes narrowed.

"Well, your father is in the waiting room — you can go home with him now. But come back if you feel dizzy or have trouble with your eyesight at all."

"Can't I go back to school?" I asked, imagining Stoick trying to be attentive.

"Maybe you should take it easy today."

I glanced at Jack. "Does he get to go to school?"

"Someone has to spread the good news that we survived," Jack said smugly.

"Actually," Dr. Frost corrected, "most of the school seems to be in the waiting room."

"Oh no," I moaned, covering my face with my hands.

Dr. Frost raised his eyebrows. "Do you want to stay?"

"No, no!" I insisted, throwing my legs over the side of the bed and hopping down quickly. Too quickly — I staggered, and Dr. Frost caught me. He looked concerned.

"I'm fine," I assured him again. No need to tell him my balance problems had nothing to do with hitting my head.

"Take some Tylenol for the pain," he suggested as he steadied me.

"It doesn't hurt that bad," I insisted.

"It sounds like you were extremely lucky," Dr. Frost said, smiling as he signed my chart with a flourish.

"Lucky Jack happened to be standing next to me," I amended with a hard glance at the subject of my statement.

"Oh, well, yes," Dr. Frost agreed, suddenly occupied with the papers in front of him.

Then he looked away, at Tyler, and walked to the next bed. My intuition flickered; the doctor was in on it.

"I'm afraid that you'll have to stay with us just a little bit longer," he said to Tyler, and began checking his cuts.

As soon as the doctor's back was turned, I moved to Jack's side.

"Can I talk to you for a minute?" I hissed under my breath. He took a step back from me, his jaw suddenly clenched.

"Your father is waiting for you," he said through his teeth.

I glanced at Dr. Frost and Tyler.

"I'd like to speak with you alone, if you don't mind," I pressed.

He glared, and then turned his back and strode down the long room. I nearly had to run to keep up. As soon as we turned the corner into a short hallway, he spun around to face me.

"What do you want?" he asked, sounding annoyed. His eyes were cold.

His unfriendliness intimidated me. My words came out with less severity than I'd intended. "You owe me an explanation," I reminded him.

"I saved your life — I don't owe you anything."

I flinched back from the resentment in his voice. "You promised."

"Hiccup, you hit your head, you don't know what you're talking about." His tone was cutting.

My temper flared now, and I glared defiantly at him. "There's nothing wrong with my head."

He glared back. "What do you want from me, Hiccup?"

"I want to know the truth," I said. "I want to know why I'm lying for you."

"What do you think happened?" he snapped.

It came out in a rush.

"All I know is that you weren't anywhere near me —Tyler didn't see you, either, so don't tell me I hit my head too hard. That van was going to crush us both — and it didn't, and your hands left dents in the side of it — and you left a dent in the other car, and you're not hurt at all — and the van should have smashed my legs, but you were holding it up…" I could hear how crazy it sounded, and I couldn't continue. I was so mad I could feel the tears coming; I tried to force them back by grinding my teeth together.

He was staring at me incredulously. But his face was tense, defensive.

"You think I lifted a van off you?" His tone questioned my sanity, but it only made me more suspicious. It was like a perfectly delivered line by a skilled actor.

I merely nodded once, jaw tight.

"Nobody will believe that, you know." His voice held an edge of derision now.

"I'm not going to tell anybody." I said each word slowly, carefully controlling my anger.

Surprise flitted across his face. "Then why does it matter?"

"It matters to me," I insisted. "I don't like to lie — so there'd better be a good reason why I'm doing it."

"Can't you just thank me and get over it?"

"Thank you." I waited, fuming and expectant.

"You're not going to let it go, are you?"

"No."

"In that case… I hope you enjoy disappointment."

We scowled at each other in silence. I was the first to speak, trying to keep myself focused. I was in danger of being distracted by his livid, glorious face. It was like trying to stare down a destroying angel.

"Why did you even bother?" I asked frigidly.

He paused, and for a brief moment his stunning face was unexpectedly vulnerable.

"I don't know," he whispered.

And then he turned his back on me and walked away. I was so angry, it took me a few minutes until I could move. When I could walk, I made my way slowly to the exit at the end of the hallway.

The waiting room was more unpleasant than I'd feared. It seemed like every face I knew in Forks was there, staring at me. Stoick rushed to my side; I put up my hands.

"There's nothing wrong with me," I assured him sullenly. I was still aggravated, not in the mood for chitchat.

"What did the doctor say?"

"Dr. Frost saw me, and he said I was fine and I could go home." I sighed. Mike and Jessica and Eric were all there, beginning to converge on us. "Let's go," I urged.

Stoick put one arm behind my back, not quite touching me, and led me to the glass doors of the exit. I waved sheepishly at my friends, hoping to convey that they didn't need to worry any more. It was a huge relief— the first time I'd ever felt that way — to get into the cruiser.

We drove in silence. I was so wrapped up in my thoughts that I barely knew Stoick was there. I was positive that Jack's defensive behaviour in the hall was a confirmation of the bizarre things I still could hardly believe I'd witnessed.

When we got to the house, Stoick finally spoke.

"Um… you'll need to call Valka." He hung his head, guilty.

I was appalled. "You told Mom!"

"Sorry."

I slammed the cruiser's door a little harder than necessary on my way out.

My mom was in hysterics, of course. I had to tell her I felt fine at least thirty times before she would calm down. She begged me to come home — forgetting the fact that home was empty at the moment — but her pleas were easier to resist than I would have thought. I was consumed by the mystery Jack presented. And more than a little obsessed by Jack himself. Stupid, stupid, stupid. I wasn't as eager to escape Forks as I should be, as any normal, sane person would be.

I decided I might as well go to bed early that night. Stoick continued to watch me anxiously, and it was getting on my nerves. I stopped on my way to grab three Tylenol from the bathroom. They did help, and, as the pain eased, I drifted to sleep.

That was the first night I dreamed of Jack Frost.


	6. Melted Heart

A/N - I've tried something different, and in this case, I've decided to make this one shot, more like a slice of life manga/anime, also this is a Jack x Older Hiccup. l how you all enjoy and stay awesome my Senpai's.

Jack's P.O.V:

I stood on the tips of my toes trying to get a book down form the shelf in the school library, but even on my tippy toes I was still to short to reach. As I was standing on my tippy toes I lost my balance, hoping backwards almost going to fall over, when I bumped into him.

"I'm so sorry" I told him sounding apologetic. He just looked at me with a blank stare and took the book I wanted down, before handing it to me. I took the book and stared at it unsure of what to do next, when I looked up he was looking through the books on the shelf.

Even I think my head's gone funny. I thought to myself.

When he turned to glance at me again, I could feel myself blushing hard.

That I would fall in love just for a little thing. I thought to myself again.

He walked away with a book in his hand, and I wandered around the different sections of the library unsure of what I was to do next. I looked through a gap between one of the bookshelf, only to see him.

"Book returns?" asked a girl in school uniform. He handed them to her without saying a single word, and she put them neatly on a desk. He turned his head to the side, and for a spilt second I though he had seen me spying on him somehow.

He walked in my direction and I quickly stumbled almost dropping my book, but quickly moving around so it looked like I was looking for a different book. I watched him carefully from the corner of my eye as he took down a book form the shelf and started to look through it. When he closed it and moved away from me, I went to the desk the girl had left his books on and picked up one of the books.

I opened it and looked at the list of people who had borrowed that book, and the very last name at the bottom of the list read.

Hiccup Haddock.

I looked over in his direction to see him reading his book ffrom earlier with the sunlight glissing off his skin.

I think "love at first sight" is an extremely meaningless phrase.

He looked up in my direction, but before he could look at me I stepped back out of his range of sight, still watching him from between the gaps between the books.

How much can you know about someone, just from meeting them once? I asked myself. Besides we're both guys. We've never even spoken to each other.

I'm borrowing the book that Senpai borrowed. I told myself. It's just a small thing, but now it feels like I'm getting closer to Senpai just through this. I said writing my name on the list inside the book cover.

What am I thinking? I ask myself, a little angry.

This is creepy!. Oh well, it's just a temporary infatuation. I told myself, as if that would make it seem less creepy.

That's what I thought for three whole years.

Three years later...

But then that day suddenly came.

As I reached for a book on the shelf, my hand brushed of someone else's, who also reached for the same book. When I turned my head to face him, I jumped back in shock and blushed a little.

"Hiccup Snepai!" I said, a hint of disbelief in my voice. He turned and faced me, with a blank expression on his face.

One-sided love is something everyone has a container for.

"Why do you know my name" he asked me flatly.

To confess or not to confess... depends on the balance between reason and self-confidence. When he spoke to me, because it was so sudden, "Surprise" and "excitement" made all my love up until now overflow. It exceeded the container's limit all in one go.

Was there something wrong with me? I asked myself, my face had gone red.

"I like you... Senpai" I told him. "Huh...no... I mean..." I stuttered. he looked at me with the same blank expression as before, as I tried to think of something.

"You want to go out with me?" he asked flatly, still with the same blank expression, never leaving his face. It took a minute to absorb what he just said, and I couldn't help but let out a gasp of shock.

"No! I mean... not no... um" I replied still in shock.

"I don't mind" he said a little softer but still had that blank expression on his face, "I'll go out with you" he added on. I looked at him blushing more red than ever before and still unsure about what to say next.

Later...

It's Like a dream to walk with my Senpai. What's more, it's his h-h-house that we're going to. What should I do? I asked myself. I-I'm so freaking nervous!

"I don't think you need to be that nervous" he said looking over his shoulder at me.

How did he now? I asked myself as we continued to walk to his house. When we were just outside his house, he opened the front gate.

"I'm basically living by myself now" he told me, lacking any kind of emotion "There's no one else home" he added on.

"Are your parents out on a vacation?" I asked closing the front gate behind me.

"Yeah, something like that" he replied.

Huh? Did I ask something I shouldn't have? I asked myself as he opened the front door.

"I'm back, Toothless" he said in a slightly happier, but still in a voice lacking more emotion.

When I walked inside after him, in the front hallway, stood a baby kitten.

"That cat.." I said.

"I'm going to get drinks for us, so you go up first" he told me "It's the room on the right once you get up stairs" he continued.

"Oh, Okay" I reply. When I got into his room, it is literally filled with books as far as I could see. Wow, I thought to myself. Books everywhere.

"S-Senpai's bed" I said to myself.

This is bad... I'm overcome by a crazy desire right now... Stop it! , It's his house. I told myself. If I did that..., but...now's my only chance...before Senpai comes... just a little while. I said reaching out my hand, but then forcing myself to pull it back.

No!, but...nobody's looking!, but...

Finally I gave in and jumped head first onto his bed, but then I flush red with embarrassment and quickly jumped off.

I-I did it... What should I do? I think I just might die now!, Suddenly the door opens and Hiccup is standing there holding to glasses filled with Tea.

"Is Tea okay?" he asks me.

"Uh... yeah!" I reply.

"Wanna watch a DVD?" he suggested with a lack of emotion.

"Y-Yeah" I responded "Anything's good" I added on. He put on a DVD and sat beside me, Aren't we a little close? I asked myself again.

"Sorry... my room's messy" he said flatly.

"Huh?, It's not!, I like rooms full of books" I replied.

"Hey" he simply said.

"Yes?" I asked.

"Why do you like me so much" he asked me. This pulls me up a little short, and I'm kinda in shock a little bit.

"That's because -" I said having to pause.

"You don't even know me" he responded.

"Yeah, but... I still know somethings, for example, the cat before" I told him.

"Cat?" he said a little surprised for some reason.

"S-sorry, I was watching you" I blurted out, "On a rainy day,an abandoned kitten was crying. All the people who passed by ignored it, except for Senpai" I say remembering it like it was yesterday.

"What?!" says Hiccup a ton of shock in his voice "What's with you? You were watching that?"

"I'm so sorry" I apologised.

He sighed "Damn, I got spotted in a scene out of a shoujo manga, what am I suppose to do?" he said.

"Oh, sorry, I- I don't read manga, so I don't really understand" I told him.

"Ah, is that so, don't worry then, anyway are you stalking me or something?" he asked me.

I blushed and turn my head in the opposite direction from him. "Sorry, I know, I know it's silly of me, but I like you Senpai" I told him still looking away from him. Before I knew what happened next I turned my head and he pressed his lips against mine. The sensation was indescribable, when he pulled away, he smiled at me for the first time, since I'd first seen him.

"I like you too" he said, and I could feel all the emotions behind it.

A/N - Hi everyone, hope you all enjoyed this one shot, let me know if you like the whole anime themed chapter and plot. Anyway's as always stay awesome Senpai's, I love you all.


	7. The Jock And The Nobody

A/N - Hi everyone, I'm back with another one shots, this one has a very strong impact, and hits close to home for me, since it's similar in a way to what I went through with coming out. Anyway enjoy.

Hiccup's P.O.V:

I sat in the back of the class so nobody would know I was there, and I was staring at my crush that I have liked for almost three years. I stared at him with my pale green eyes . There is many differences between him and I. For one, he is popular where I am a loner, he is straight while I am as straight as a slinky, and he is good looking where I am that one ugly guy who's skin is too pale to not even walk outside without sunscreen. I heard the bell ring off class signalling that school was over.

I picked up my drawings that I have been looking at for the class with my homework and shit like that. I made it my locker fairly quickly and grabbed my dragon themed backpack. I was walking out of school when I tripped and fell. I waited for the drop and the pain, but I felt nothing except arms. I looked up to see pale ice blue eyes staring down at me, holy shit I thought. I quickly got up and brushed myself off for no reason.

"Are you alright Hiccup?" I heard my crush Jack ask.

I felt a blush reach my face and I started fidgeting with my hands, "yea" I quickly mumbled under my breath. "How do you know my name?" I asked him in a normal quiet voice.

"I pay attention to the things I like" he replied, and with that he walked away. I stood in the hallway dumbfounded. I quickly walked out of the school and went home. I walked inside to see my drunken father asleep on the couch with alcohol next to him on the floor. I sighed and crept quietly to my room, I opened the door to see my beautiful vanilla scented room covered with my band posters and drawings that I have drawn in the past years. I sat on my bed and grabbed out my sketchbook and tore out the picture I drew of two guys kissing. I hung it up on my wall above the head of my bed, I took a deep breathe and started to think. What did he mean by the thinks he liked? Does he know that I like him? Does he like me ba - My thoughts got interrupted by my horrid father barging into my room slightly drunk. I saw that he was holding something, I stared closer and realised that it was his small whip. Great, I thought with sarcasm.

-The Next Morning -

I walked into the horrid school dreading this day. I hated Fridays, only because it's the one day of the week where I get picked on the most. I got to my locker to see that someone spray painted the word 'faggot' I mean they aren't wrong but it still hurts that they just picked on the only person like me here. I mean they don't even know I like guys, I put all my unwanted books into my small cramped locker. I felt someone slam into me hitting all the harm I endured last night. I whimpered and slammed my locker closed, I felt a burning sensation in my back on each individual slice. I heard laughs from people around me until the bell went off sending everyone but me to their classes that they need to go. I sat on the ground trying to control my pain, but that doesn't work.

"Hey, are you okay?" I heard a warm deep voice say, I look up to see Jack, Jack had white hair and had healthy tanned skin and his teeth were pearly white. So, I only nod. "No you are not, come on I am taking you Hiccup to the nurse" he said in a matter a factually tone. I shook my head no really fast. He tried to reach over to me but I scooted away. I stood up almost as tall as him, just slightly smaller. I grabbed my stuff and tried to leave but I felt a hand touch my back, and I gasped at the pain. No he can't know, I thought. I could tell he wanted to know what I was in pain for on my back, so I felt his hands reach mine and he led me to the bathroom while I was blushing super red.

Jack' P.O.V:

What was he hiding, I thought curiously to myself. "Take off your hoodie" I said in my stern voice to let him know that I wasn't joking around. I saw him slowly taking his hoodie off and it took everything in my power to not blush, I mean how couldn't you he's beautiful. I made a turn around motion, now he was only wearing a tank top. What I saw horrified me, through his white tank top I saw blood streaks all up and down his back that looked like whip streaks. He turned and looked at me with what looked like extreme guilt. I pulled him into a hug which surprised him, I avoided his cuts on his back. I handed him his hoodie which he looked grateful for. I took his hand, holy shit I'm holding the guy I have liked for two and a half years hand, I thought this time blushing slightly. I led him to my car and he knew what I wanted so he reluctantly sat at the passenger seat. I got in the car and started it up, I started driving to my house.

"Where are we going, Jack?" I heard him question in his smooth quiet voice, that I loved.

"We're going to my house" I said straight forwardly.

Once we got to my house I led him to my room which was covered in football stuff. I made him sit on my bed while I grabbed my first aid kit out. I looked at him, While he always kept his eyes on me, I made a motion to where he knew what to do. I watched him take off his Hoodie and then slowly took off his tank top almost teasing me, I blushed slightly as I saw his sexy body, he was in shape like Damn. I then sat toward the wall so I could access his back. I started doing my work on his back.

After I was done cleaning it up I moved and went to go wash my hands from the bathroom that was connected to my room. After I was done with that I walked back into my bedroom and saw Hiccup sitting there biting his lip. Oh my lord he was sexy, he looked up at me to where I just wanted to kiss, but I couldn't. I sat down next to him and just hugged him, I fon't even know why I just wanted to hug him.

Hiccup's P.O.V:

I felt him hug me, and I could tell that my face is bright red. All I did was hug him back, I felt him smile. Jack let go og his hug and he looked down at me, "Can I do something real quick?" he questions me. I simply nodded shyly. "Okay close your eyes" he told me, and I did. Next thing I knew I felt soft lips on mine, I was shocked at first but I kissed him back. I know this sounds cheesy like nachos but I felt sparks.

He pulled back with his face red and really flustered, I simply smiled a crooked smile, he looked down at me and smirked, so I kissed him. Yup I kissed my crush, he was shocked at first but started kissing me back passionately making me do the same, he was obviously the dominate type. He pulled back to breathe and said under his small pant "Oh how I love you"

"I love you too" I said and things took off from there.

A/N - Hi everyone, I hope you all enjoyed this chapter, and if you were shocked by the theme of this chapter I'm a little surprised since most of my stories revolve around hardships. If you enjoyed this story, please consider leaving a review it means a lot to me and until next time, stay awesome girls/guys.


	8. Bond Of Friendship

_**A/N - Hi everyone so this is an idea I've wanted to do for a while now. It is a Big Four Yu-Gi-Oh fanfiction. I'm only making this sample as a tester to see if people would be interested in the idea, if they are I might turn this into a full fanfiction.**_

 _ **Now as for the rules on Yu-Gi-Oh, I'll explain them so your not confused reading this fanfiction. First off each player draws 5 cards to start with, plus one extra at the start of each turn. Each player can Normal Summon 1 level 4 or lower monster from their hand once per turn, unless of course that monster allows you to Special Summon another from your hand, monsters level 5 or over require you to tribute monsters to summon them. You can have up to 5 monsters on your side of the field and up to five Spell/Trap cards, the aim is simple, first person who's life points reach 0 loses.**_

 _ **Only Attack Position monster can attack, if an attack position monster with more attack points destroys another attack position monster, the difference is dealt to the opponent as damage to their life points and the monster that got attack is destoryed and sent to the graveyard. If an attack position attacks a defence position monster and destroys it, your opponet take no damage. If the defence position monster has higher defence points then the attack monster, you take damage equal to the difference.**_

 _ **During the start of your turn, you enter the Draw Phase (allows you to draw 1 card),the Standby Phase (allows you to look at the field and see your options),the Main Phase (allows you to summon a monster from the cards in your hand/ activate a spell card, or set a trap card), the Battle Phase (allows you to declare an attack), the second Main Phase (allows you to set cards again or activate spells) and the End Phase (your turn ends) Anyways enjoy.**_

 _ **P.S: Normal Duels have 4000 life points, but this is like a boss duel so I increased it to 8000. And there are different types of monster cards, a few are fusion, Xyz and Synchro monsters which will probably be in this duel.**_

 _ **Hiccup's P.O.V:**_

As I run through the woods, my duel disk attached to my arm in hot pro-suit of the person I believe to be Jack, my feet hurt but I refuse to let him slip away.

"Jack, stop please!" I shout at him.

Suddenly he stops and I stop to, trying not to collapse from exhaustion as I gasp for air. Trying to compose myself I stand facing him, as he turns around his eyes turn from a eerie yellow, back to their usual sapphire like blue.

"Hiccup?" he asks me confused.

"Jack -" I open my mouth to respond but am cut off as a demonic looking glow surrounds Jack and his eyes turn back to the eerie yellow colour. I stand my ground and raise my duel disk ready to face this, thing.

"Surprised to see me again, Hiccup?" Jack asks his voice much deeper than usual, a sinister tone in his voice.

"It was you, wasn't it!" I shout, "You took Merida and Rapunzel's souls didn't you, but that's not the worst part, you had the guts to make Jack look like the bad guy, am I wrong!?"

Suddenly this thing possessing Jack beings to laugh maniacally, sending shivers down my spin.

"Yes, that was me, allow me to introduce myself, my name is Pitch and I'm about to be your worst nightmare, you won't escape this time!" laughs the voice again.

Suddenly I remember the dream I had not to long ago, I was duelling what looked like Jack but his eyes were the same colour as Pitch's, I lost the duel, but suddenly there was this blinding light and then I woke up in my bed. Could he be referring to that? I ask myself almost certain that he is.

"Enough talking, soon you'll join your little friends in the depths of the underworld!" shouts Pitch. Suddenly out of no where a creepy looking duel disk unlike any I've ever seen before materialises onto his arm.

"On one condition, if I win you return the souls of Merida and Rapunzel to their bodies, the bodies you put in the hospital, and you'll leave Jack's body and never return."

"Fine, but if I win, I get not only your soul but the souls of all the people you hold dear to you" Pitch smirks.

"Deal!" I shout, without having to think about it for even a minute.

"Duel!" we both say simultaneously, turning on our duel disks, and our life points flash at 8000 each.

"We both start with 8000 life points" announces Pitch.

"I'll go first, Draw!" I announces adding another card to the five in my hand, " I activate the spell card, Different Dimensional Capsule, this card allows me to select 1 card from my deck and remove it from play, during my second stanby phase after this card was activated I can destroy this card and add the removed card to my hand" I say removing Pot Of Greed from play, "Then I summon Masked Dragon to the field in defence mode (Defence: 1100), then I set one card and end my turn" I declare setting the trap card. My Masked Dragon should be good bait, I know it won't be as strong as any monsters in Pitch's deck

"What a pathetic turn" mocks Pitch. "I activate from my hand the continues spell cards, Swords Of Concealing Light, Spell Economics and Deck Lock-down from my hand, then I send them to the graveyard to Special Summon to my side of the field in attack position, my Ancient Beast, Hamon, Lord Of Striking Thunder (Attack: 4000).

Crap, this is the same beast from my dream, its Skeleton like design, reminds me of a rotting corpse.

"Then I Normal Summon my Abaki to the field in attack position (Attack: 1700), then I'll set one card face down" Pitch say summoning a troll like creature to his side of the field "Now Hamon, attack his Masked Dragon!" orders Pitch.

My Masked Dragon is destroyed and sent to the graveyard, but I activate its Special Effect.

"I activate my monster's Special Effect, when Masked Dragon is destroyed and sent to the graveyard, I can Special Summon 1 Dragon-Type monster with 1500 or less attack points to my side of the field from my deck, so come forth a second Masked Dragon" I announce summoning another Masked Dragon to my side of the field in defence position (Defence: 1100).

"Don't think you'll go unharmed this turn, thanks to Hamon's effect, when he destroys an opponent's monster you lose 1000 life points" announces Pitch as my life points drop to 7000 "Now go Abaki, attack his second Masked Dragon!" orders Pitch.

"Not so fast, I reveal my set card, the Trap card Half or Nothing, now you get to choose form two of its effects, the first is that all your monsters attack points are halved until the end of the Battle Phase, the second is that you end your Battle Phase right now" I explain the card effect to him.

"Fine, I choose to end my Battle Phase, and I'll end my turn at that" Pitch informs me. As I send my trap card to the graveyard, since I used its effect.

"My turn then, draw" I call out as I add the new card to my hand "I activate the equip spell card Dragon Shield and equip it to my Masked Dragon, due to Dragon Shield's effect the Dragon-type monster equip with this card cannot be destroyed by battle, and neither of us take any battle damage from attacks involving this card" I inform him.

"Your only stalling for time" Pitch says in disgust "Your faith is still the same, you shall join your friends in the underworld, I reveal my continues trap card called The Regulation Of Tribe, just so you don't get any ideas about attack me, I can declare 1 type of monster and all monsters of that type cannot attack, and the type I choose is Dragon" he says explaining the card effect.

"I end my turn" I announce.

"My turn then, draw!", "I Tribute Abaki to keep The Regulation Of Tribe on the field due to it's effect, which forces me to tribute 1 monster on my field to keep its effect active, then I set 1 card and end my turn" says Pitch.

Thank goodness I have Dragon Shield or that would have meant 1000 points of damage to me. I tremble a bit, afraid of Pitch who is now possessing my best friend, I have to save him, and Merida and Rapunzel.

I force myself to fight the tears that threaten to run down my face.

"My turn, draw!" I shout in anger, "First of Different Dimensional Capsule activates allowing me to add the card I removed from play to my hand" I inform him adding Pot Of Greed to my hand, "Now I activate the spell card, Pot Of Greed, this card allows me to draw 2 more cards from my deck, then I summon to the field Lancer Lindwurm in defence mode (Defence: 1200), then I set two cards face down and end my turn" I say trying not to show how intimidated I am by Pitch.

"It seems your playing a defensive game, so I have no use for this card, I destroy my trap card The Regulation Of Tribe, now Hamon, attack Hiccup's Lancer Lindwurm!" orders Hiccup.

"I reveal one of my set cards, Draining Shield, it negates the attack and I gain life points equal to your Hamon's attack points" I smirk at him as my life points rise to 13000.

"I set a card and end my turn" Pitch tells me, sounding a bit pissed off.

"Draw", "I Summon, Red-Eyes B. Chick to the field in defence mode" (Defence: 500). I announce as I summon the baby dragon-type monster to the field, "Then I set another card and end my turn."

"I activate my trap card, Tiki Curse, and due to its effect I Special Summon it to the field as a monster, in attack position (Attack: 1800)."

'My turn, draw", "I summon Giant Orc in attack mode (Atk: 2200), now Hamon, attack Red-Eyes B. Chick and put it to sleep permanently!" laughs Pitch eerily.

My Red-Eyes B. Chick, may be destroyed but I'm not finished yet. Pitch doesn't know what he's got himself into, I made a promise to all of them, Merida and Rapunzel, I promised to bring them back, and I'm gonna start right now.

"I activate my trap card, Tri-and Guess, now I select a type of monster, Fusion, Xyz or Synchro and who ever has more of the selected card type gains 3000 life points, and the type I choose is Xyz, and since I know you don't have a single Xyz monster, I gain 3000 life points!" I announce as a wave of courage rushes over me, as my life points climb to 16000.

"Now Hamon, attack Lancer Lindwurm", "Don't forget, if Hamon destroys a monster you controlled, you lose 1000 of your life points" Pitch informs me as my life points drop to 15000 and my monster is sent to the graveyard.

"My turn, draw", "I summon Assult Wyvern in attack mode (Attack: 1800), next I set 1 card and end my turn.

"That last attack must have damaged your brain, summoning such a weak monster in attack mode" laughs Pitch, "Draw", "I summon a second Giant Orc in attack mode (Attack: 2200), now Hamon, attack his Assault Wyvern.

I wasn't able to defeat a single Ancient Beast of his last time, but this it's going to be different, starting with this.

"I activate my Trap card, Mirror Mail, and I select it to my Assault Wyvern, now it attack points are equal to your Hamon, Lord Of Striking Thunder's attack points, and you know what happens when two monsters with the same attack points battle, they're both destroyed" I smile as both our monsters are destroyed and sent to the graveyard.

"You'll pay for that!" Pitch shouts at me bitterly, "I end my turn."

"Not yet I won't, I draw", "I activate the Spell card, Misfortune, do to its effect I can target 1 monster on my opponent's side of the field and they lose life points equal to half the attack of the selected monster, and the monster I'm choosing is 1 of your Giant Orc's" I announce as Pitch loses 1100 life points, leaving him with 6900 life points, "I end my turn."

"I draw", "I set a card and end my turn." Pitch announces.

"Draw", "I activate the Spell card, Mystical Space Typhoon, this card allows me to target and destroy 1 Spell/Trap card on the field, and I choose the card you just set" I say as his card is sent to the graveyard. "I end my turn."

"My turn draw, I end my turn." Pitch informs me.

"Draw" I say, adding the new card to my hand. I have nothing I can use, and only 1 monster on my side of the field, meanwhile Pitch has 2 Giant Orcs and 1 Tiki Curse, if it wasn't for my Dragon Shield spell card, I'd have lost already. "I end my turn" I say a little disheartened.

"Draw," "I set 1 card and end my turn" Pitch informs me.

"Draw," "I set a card as well and end my turn." I announce.

"Draw," "I summon Abaki to the field in attack mode (Attack: 1700), and end my turn." Pitch says summoning another gruesome looking monster, which seems to fit his personality perfectly.

"Draw!" I shout, as I add the card to my hand, I again have nothing that can help me out in this duel, right now, "I end my turn" I say sighing.

"Don't look so sad, you'll join your friends soon enough" smirks Pitch.

Even hearing Pitch talking about my friends makes my blood boil, I try to calm myself but it doesn't work I can't hide my rage.

"Draw", "I activate Different Dimensional Capsule, and select a card from my deck and remove it from play, next I activate Card Shuffle, by paying 300 life points I get to shuffle either your deck or mine, and I choose mine" Pitch announces as his duel disk shuffles his deck for him,

"I end my turn."

"Please Merida, Rapunzel, I need your help, I can't do this alone, I know you both want to free Jack from this demon controlling him, if you can hear me, help me draw the card I need" I whisper to myself.

"My turn, draw." Suddenly my eyes flash wide with surprise, "I summon Mirage Dragon in attack mode (1600), then I reveal my trap card, Dragon's Rebirth. Here's how it works, by targeting 1 dragon monster I control and banishing that card from play, I can special summon from my hand or graveyard 1 dragon-type monster, and from my hand I Special Summon my ultimate dragon monster, comfort and aid me, Red-Eyes Black Dragon in attack mode (Attack: 2400), now Red-Eyes attack 1 of those Giant Orcs" I tell my strongest Dragon as it destroys one of Pitch's Giant orcs and drops his life points to 6400 and mine are still at 15000, "I end my turn."

"Thank you both" I smile, as I scene Merida and Rapunzel's presence with me in spirit.

"My turn, draw", "I summon Goblin Elite Attack Force in attack mode (Attack: 2200), then I activate Swords Of Concealing Light, the forces all your face-up monsters into face-down defence position, and with Masked Dragon flipped into face-down defence position Dragon Shield is destroyed, now Goblin Eli-" Pitch starts but is cut off by what sounds like Jack.

"No!" I hear Jack's voice shout as his eyes turn, from yellow back to blue, "I end my turn" he turns to me and smiles sadly at me.

"Jack, it's really-" but before I can finish my sentence, his eyes turn back to yellow and Pitch looks even more intimidating than before, "You'll pay for that later" Pitch says, obviously talking to Jack.

"Sorry, but you'll do nothing of the sort, because I'm going to defeat you", "Draw", "I set 1 card face down and activate a second Different Dimensional Capsule" I lock eyes with him and smile confidently, "I end my turn."

"Draw!" shouts Pitch as he begins to laugh demonically like a maniac, "Now you shall know what despair really looks like, Different Dimension Capsule activates allowing me to add the card I removed from play to my hand, now I send from my field to the graveyard my Abaki, Giant Orc and Goblin Elite Attack Force, to Special Summon my second Ancient Beast, Raviel Lord Of Phantasms, arise from the darkness, my favourite, and strongest of my three Ancient Beasts in attack mode (Attack: 4000), now I activate its Special Effect, by tributing 1 monster I control it gains the attack points of the tributed monster and I choose my Tiki Curse (Attack: 1800).

"5800 attack points" I say in shock as I break a sweat.

"Now Raviel, attack his Red-Eyes Black Dragon!" orders Pitch as he destroys my most powerful Dragon monster.

"I activate my Trap card Gem Flash Energy!" I shout, which leaves Pitch shocked and even more angry.

"That was that Rapunzel girl's card, I thought I destroyed her cards, how did you get that!?" Pitch demands.

"It was a gift from Rapunzel, and with the power of my friends I will save Jack from your control!" I say standing my ground, no longer afraid, "You know what it does don't you, for each continues Spell card on both of our fields you take damage to your life points for each 1 multiplied by 300, during each of my Standby Phases" I smile confidently.

"It doesn't matter, you won't win either way, you can't defeat my Raviel" Pitch announces calmly a tone of mocking in his voice. "I end my turn". He tells me.

"Draw!", "Now Gem Flash activates inflict 600 life points of damage to you" I inform him as his life points drop to 5800. "And now Different Dimensional Capsule activates allowing me to add the card I removed to my hand, now I activate that card, Monster Reborn, this allows me to Special Summon 1 monster from my graveyard, so come forth once more in attack mode, Red-Eyes Black Dragon!"(Attack: 2400) I shout as my monster appears once more to my side of the field. "I end my turn." I smile.

"My turn, Draw!" shouts Pitch as Swords Of Concealing Light is destroyed due to its effect which allows it to stay active for 3 of Pitch's turns. "I summon my Doomcaliber Knight in attack mode (1900), now Doomcaliber Knight attack his Masked Dragon!" orders Pitch as my monster is destroyed.

"I activate my monster's effect allowing me to Special-" I try to say but I'm cut off.

"I activate Doomcaliber Knight's Special Effect by sending it to the graveyard I can negate the activation of you monster Special Effect" smiles Pitch wickedly, "Now Raviel, destroy his Red-Eyes Black Dragon!" orders Pitch as he destroys my strongest monster once again, leaving me with 11400 life points, "That's enough for now, I end my turn."

"My turn Draw!", "Now Gem Flash activates inflicting 300 life points of damage to you, dropping your life points to 5500, now I summon Lancer Lindwurm to the field in attack mode! (Attack: 1800)" I shout.

"Raviel's Effect activates, there's more to him than just tributing a monster and gain its attack points, when my opponent summons a monster I can Special Summon 1 Phantasm Token to my side of the field in attack mode, (Attack: 1000)" explains Pitch, not impressed.

"Next I activate the Spell card Change Of Heart, allowing me to take control of 1 of your monsters until the end of my turn, and I choose your Raviel, Lord Of Phantasms" I announce as Raviel materialises on my side of the field.

Suddenly Pitch starts laughing, and I begin to feel a strange feeling spreading through me.

"Now feel the darkness that your friend Jack feels" suddenly, Jack's eyes turn blue again, and I try to call out to him, to tell him I'm hear to save him but instead I hear in the same demonic voice as Pitch, "Your friend wasn't able to save you, instead he became consumed by the darkness, just like you did" I hear myself laugh, only I don't laugh.

It's like I'm watching myself battle Jack, as if I've been forced out of my own body by some unseen force, and am watching helplessly.

"No!" I shout, and suddenly I'm back in my body.

Jack's eyes turn back to yellow, and Pitch looks unbelievably pissed off at me, I can almost scene his anger from were I stand.

"How did you overcome the darkness!?" he demands.

"Because, I have a reason to fight, I'm fighting to save my friends and nothing will stop me from doing that, not even the darkness, now Raviel attack his a Phantasm Token!" I order.

Pitch's life points drop to 2500, but I'm not done. "Now Lancer Lindwurm, attack Pitch directly!" I shout.

Pitch takes the attack head on and his life points drop to 700, while mine are still at 11400. "I end my turn" I announce, and Raviel returns to Pitch's side of the field.

"I activate Different Dimensional Capsule, and select my last Ancient Beast, Uria, Lord Of Searing Flames" soon you will see the all mighty power of my Ancient Beasts" he laughs like a madman, "Now Raviel, attack his Lancer Lindwurm!" announces Pitch as my life points drop to 9200, "I end my turn."

"Draw" I say, "Gem Flash activates, inflicting another 300 life points of damage to you" I inform him as his life points drop to 400.

"I activate my trap, Tiki Curse, allowing me to summon my last Tiki curse to the field in attack mode! (Attack: 1800)" announces Pitch.

"I set a card and end my turn" I sigh, just 2 more turns, I need to survive to more turns.

"My turn draw" "I activate Poison Of The Old Man, and inflict 800 life points of damage to you," says Pitch as my life points drop down to 8400, "Next I summon Goblin Elite Attack force in attack mode (Attack: 2200), now Tiki Curse attack, then Goblin Elite Attack Force attack" Pitch orders his monsters as my life points drop to 4400.

"From my hand I activate the quick play spell card Rush recklessly and increase Raviel's attack by 700, (Attack: 4700) say hi to your friends from me" smiles Pitch wickedly as he begins to laugh like a madman again.

"I activate my trap card Skull Dice, now I roll a dice and what ever number it lands on, your monster loses attack points equal to that number" I explain. It has come down to this a single role of a dice could determine this duel, I close my eyes are throw the dice, when I open them it has landed on 4, decreasing Raviel's attack to 4300, just enough for me to survive the attack.

After the attack I'm left to 100 life points, and no monster on my side of the field to defend myself. I lye on the ground unable to move.

"You just prolonged the inevitable, I end my turn" says Pitch disgusted.

I'm unable to draw a card and lye on the ground unsure if I can even move, all the attacks in this duel have felt real, and I don't have the energy to continue anymore.

"I'll give you 1 minute to get up to your feet, otherwise I win by default if you can't continue anymore" announces Pitch.

My eyes become heavy and they close, suddenly I feel a warm hand against mine and I open my eyes to see the transparent figures of Merida, Rapunzel and Jack looking down at me, smiling warmly.

I'm not alone I can do this... I can win. I stand to my feet, and raise my duel disk.

Merida, Rapunzel and Jack put their hands on my duel disk and suddenly the top card of my deck begins to glow, I look up to find that Meirda, Rapunzel and Jack have vanished.

"My turn, draw!" I say filled with determination. Suddenly I smile as I add the card to my hand, now I can win. "Gem Flash activates and you lose 300 life points!" I shout. As his life points drop to 100.

"Thank you all" I whisper. "I set 1 card from my hand, and end my turn" I tell Pitch.

"My turn, Draw!" shouts Pitch, "Now Raviel, claim Hiccup's soul for me!" laughs Pitch.

"I reveal my face down card, called Negate Attack, and this card negates your monster's attack and ends you Battle Phase" I explain, suddenly Rapunzel, Jack and Merida are in front of me, protecting me from Raviel's attack, "I end my turn then" says Pitch.

"Draw!", "And you know what happens next, Gem Flash activates and inflict 300 life points to you!" I shout as his life points drop to 0.

Suddenly Pitch lets out a scream and a dark glow surrounds Jack's body, and then a vortex appears in the ground and the glow disappears inside it. I can no longer stand and black out.

When I open my eyes I'm in a hospital bed, Jack Merida and Rapunzel stand by my beside smiling as I wake up.

"You did it Hic!" Rapunzel shouts hugging me.

"Well done, runt" Merida teases me.

"Thank you Hiccup, for defeating that thing that lived inside me" Jack says hugging me also.

"We all did it, thank you all for protecting me" I say quietly as I fall into sleep.

 _ **A/N - Hope you all enjoyed this chapter, and believe it or not the way this duel played out was the same way me and my cousin duelled once, and we had a home video about it, I though used Pitch's deck. Also I wanted to show the importance of Friendship in this fanfiction, which I believe I did in the last couple of lines, with Merida, Jack and Rapunzel coming together to protect Hiccup. Also if this turns into a full story, I will explain how Pitch came to posses Jack, and Jack's actual deck and not the one Pitch used will also be shown.**_

 _ **P.S - I felt that Red-Eyes Black Dragon was the best dragon card to be Hiccup's ace of his deck, since it was once one of the best dragon-type monsters in the game.**_


	9. The One I Love

_**Author's Note - Hi everyone, sorry for not uploading, there isn't as many hours as I'd like in a day, to study, work, research college courses and write fanfiction. That being said I've found some time to write this one shot up, hope you enjoy. Also, this is an older Hiccup x Jack and the two of them are roommates in this fanfiction.**_

* * *

"Make sure you do your best for me" Hiccup said softly, "Jack... I like you".

Jack woke up in a panic, he hated waking up so early in the mornings, he wasn't a morning person. I feel like I just saw something familiar, Jack thought to himself.

"Jack, breakfast" Hiccup told him as he opened the door to Jack's room.

Jack quickly through the covers over his head and remained motionless as if his life depended on it. Hiccup stood in the doorway for a moment as he looked over to Jack's bed. "Still asleep, huh?" Hiccup asked as he stood in the doorway still.

That... what was that? Jack thought to himself as he replayed what he had just dreamt and the words 'I like you' bounced around the inside of his brain. Suddenly Jack shot upwards from the bed as he pulled himself into a sitting position.

"It's too late to ask him now!" Jack shouted in frustration.

"Ask what?"Hiccup quizzed as he stood, arms folded on the other side of the room watching Jack.

"Hiccup, don't barge in like that!" Jack shouted at him.

"Do you think you can fool me by changing the subject?" Hiccup asked in response, almost mockingly as he crossed the room and brought his face directly in front of Jack's as he stared into the younger boy's eyes, "So, what can't you ask me?" Hiccup asked again.

"None of your business!" Jack shouted as he threw a pillow from his bed at Hiccup who just managed to dodge the attack.

As both Hiccup and Jack sat opposite the kitchen table with the food Hiccup laid out for them for breakfast, Hiccup began to eat his share of the food. Jack, however, sat there not touching the food.

How... there's no way that can be it right? Then, what was that back then? Jack thought to himself as he replayed his dream over and over again in his head. As Hiccup took a sip from his cup of coffee, he could see that something was wrong with his childhood friend.

"What's with you Jack?" he asked worriedly.

"Uh?" Jack replied taken by surprise.

"What have you been staring at this whole time?" Hiccup asked.

Jack ignored him and lifted his coffee to his lips but quickly covered his lips as they began to burn.

"Idiot... did you burn yourself?" Hiccup asked as he leant over the table and tilted Jack's head upwards to his to examine it better.

Suddenly the words, 'I like you' rang through Jack's head once again and he pushed away from Hiccup, "I'm fine!" he shouted, "Thanks for the meal" he said as he ran out of the kitchen and out of the house.

"H-Hey!" Hiccup shouted as Jack slammed the front door behind him.

What do I do... about this... that... even though that can't be true, why is this bothering me so much? Jack thought to himself, "I don't know anymore" Jack sighed, "Would've been great if I had gotten a chance to eat" he complained even though he only had himself to blame for that.

Suddenly Jack felt a small amount of weight placed on top of his head and he looked up to see Hiccup towering above him.

"You left right in the middle of our meal, you know," Hiccup said as he held Jack's share of the meal in a bag for him.

"Hiccup..." Jack said softly.

Hiccup sat down beside Jack under the tree which shielded them from the morning sun.

"I'm assuming you had something you wanted to ask me?" Hiccup asked as he turned his attention to Jack.

Jack, however, remained silent.

"Well, when you want to talk, just ask," he tells Jack, "Unlike you, I'm good at waiting".

"Hiccup..." Jack mumbled under his breath. Hiccup is far more mature than I am, he's so kind and he's always looking out for me, Jack thought. That's right... I - "like Hiccup," Jack said aloud.

"What did you just said..." Hiccup said as he turned to face Jack, his face full of shock, "Is that your answer from that night?".

Jack's eyes met Hiccup's both their eyes locked with one another's.

"So that's really what you meant by That?" Hiccup asked as he moved in closer to kiss Jack, "Typical Jack... so that's what you've been worried about?".

Suddenly Jack pushed his away.

"Don't get cocky, idiot," Jack blurted out.

What was that for? Hiccup asked himself as he removed his hand from his face, still recovering from Jack's push.

Later that night...

"Jack" Hiccup called out, as he entered Jack's bedroom.

"Hm?" Jack replied as he turned his attention to Hiccup.

"Is it alright to kiss you?" Hiccup asked.

Jack's face turned bright red, like a tomato, in response to Hiccup's question.

"Wh- Where did that come from?" Jack replied as he turned his head away.

"You don't want to?" Hiccup asked as he sat down beside his childhood friend/crush and turned Jack's head so that he was facing him again.

"It's not that I don't want to... It's not that... just..." Jack struggled to get out.

"I got it" Hiccup replied, "Just once then"

"Huh?" Jack asked confused.

"We'll try it once and if you don't want to after that, then I won't do it again" Hiccup smiled mischievously at Jack, "How's that?" he asked the smaller boy.

Won't do it again, Jack thought to himself as he replayed those words in his head, is that really okay?

"I knew it, you're scared" Hiccup teased.

"I'm not scared!" Jack shouted in reply.

"Then it's settled," Hiccup said cheerfully.

"Huh," Jack said as he came to the realisation that he had been tricked.

"Jack, shut your eyes" Hiccup ordered him as he caressed Jack's face lovingly.

Jack blushed a deeper shade of red and obediently did as he was told, as Hiccup lowered his face onto Jack's, Jack began to shake. Suddenly Hiccup pinched both of Jack's cheeks, "You don't have to look so nervous!" he laughed.

"Here," he said softly as he began to lower his face again, inch by inch, getting closer to Jack's, "It'll be fine, so relax," he told Jack as both of their lips collided.

"Mmm..." Jack moaned through their kiss.

Wa... my heart... it's beating uncontrollably... Jack thought to himself as both Hiccup and himself broke their kiss.

"J-Jack?" Hiccup blushed as he looked down at Jack.

"Hiccup," Jack said as he wrapped his arms around Hiccup's neck and pulled him in closer to interlock their lips once again.

"What should I do... I... I think I really like you" Jack admitted as he locked lips with Hiccup again.

This is bad... I want him to feel like this... but I think I'm the one getting addicted, Hiccup thought to himself.

* * *

 _ **Author's Note - Well there you go everyone, hope you all enjoyed this one-shot. What happens next is entirely up to your own imagination. Anyways, until next time, stay awesome Girls/Guys.**_


End file.
